Soul Men, Soul Mates
by Tara Coltrane
Summary: Jake and Elwood are soul men. It is pretty obvious that they are pretty much soul mates too as they have already shared almost everything… except one thing probably. This story relates that last thing they might have not shared yet. BEWARE ADULT CONTENT !


_Disclaimer : I do not own The Blues Brothers or the other characters of the films. But I'm forever thankful to Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi for bringing the blues to me, and to John Landis for getting the whole show on the road (literally). No money made on this, except the pleasure of writing it. So no need to sue me – unless I could meet the real Elwood ! ;-))_

_The action takes place anytime you want, in a time slot when Jake manages to keep himself outta Joliet – that could be a problem, for I need them two brothers together for this story... I'd like to think it is before the film, before Jake sticked up the gas station to cover for the band's hotel bill. _

_Y'all know that Jake and Elwood were soul men. It is pretty obvious that they were pretty much soul mates too as they had already shared almost everything… except one thing probably. This story relates that last thing they might have not shared yet – up to now. _

_Check this while listening to 'Soul Man' !_

♪ ♪ ♪

That night, Jake and Elwood had decided to give everything they had in terms of soul. They had managed to get a wonderful gig – playing every evening for one week, as 'special guest stars' in one of the best blues bars in the South Side of Chicago. They really enjoyed the opportunity. It meant not only good money (for once !), the booze was complimentary for the band (for sure that was a deal !), the audience was real enthusiastic about blues, rhythm'n'blues and soul music (great to play in front of a respectful audience of connoisseurs without receiving bottles of beer behind chicken wire…) For all this, Jake and Elwood and the rest of the band were having probably one of the best times of their lives. They were giving all they had every night of that very special week.

The bar management had even assigned a waitress to attend on all the band's needs in terms of drinks and food. She was a lovely brunette called Loretta, with dark brown eyes, a gaze that burnt like charcoal. But she was genuinely kind with all the band members and of course, the two brothers. She felt particularly honored to tend to them all and every now and then, she would gladly move to the tempo and singing some of the most well known tunes.

Jake in particular loved that : a woman that could appreciate their music and have fun while working for them. He even thought that would be great to have someone like Loretta to organize all the intendance they might need. _Well, once we'll be famous all other the country… we would surely need someone like her, _he had thought then.

Elwood appreciated Loretta too. She was nice and smiling all the time, real kind with everyone. She was also pretty to look at and this was a quality never lost for the two brothers. He had been surprised to see her in their backroom one evening, before the show, bringing something Jake had asked for, he could not remember what. But Elwood did remember her gesture then : he was struggling with his tie and Loretta had come up to him to sort the thing out. He had to fight real hard not to put his hands on her waist and drag her against him then… She had perceived his gaze even behind his shades and had laughed heartily. For sure, she was not one to be shy with men.

One evening, they were done with their show for the night and were about to leave the place. As they were back on the evening after, for once, the whole band could leave everything into place. They just had to unplug what was to be unplugged, end of the story. Jake and Elwood were the last ones to leave the bar. There were a few customers left when one of them began to mess up with Loretta. The bar manager was not around – most likely he was in his office taking care of the day's accounts. Jake and Elwood looked at each other : without hesitation, they came to Loretta's rescue. Seeing a tall man and a shorter one fit like a wrestler, both wearing sunglasses and all dressed in black like CIA agents or whatever, the troublemaker did not insist and released Loretta he had already grabbed against him.

"Oh, thank you, guys," she said with an obvious sigh of relief.

"Did he hurt you ?" Elwood asked with genuine concern.

"No, that's okay, but I don't like it when these types put their hands on me like that," she explained. "I don't mind, as long it is with someone I want," she ended with a burning gaze on the two brothers. Jake felt suddenly embarrassed by these charcoal eyes – and he was not usually one to be embarrassed by a woman. But this time, she had a devouring look on them that did not escape them.

"Maybe we should accompany you back to your place, in case this guy may try his luck with you outside," Jake suggested all the more seriously.

Loretta smiled. "Oh, Jake, you're such a sweetie !" she could not help saying. She had indeed a lovely smile and Jake could not resist a lovely smile from a lovely girl. "I don't want to disturb you both. You must be spent after that wonderful show you gave us tonigh."

The two brothers protested : they felt great because the evening had been great in terms of performance. The night was not over. Loretta agreed to come back home with them as escorts.

"The Bluesmobile is just parked in the lot behind," Elwood explained.

"The… Bluesmobile ?" Loretta asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, that's our car," Jake explained. "Are you far away from here ?"

"No, you won't need your car, I just live a coupla blocks away from here."

"In that case, if you don't need a driver and a car, you may need two bodyguards to get home," Jake said with a broad grin.

Loretta rewarded them with another lovely smile of hers. "Sure thing, sug. You just got yourself a deal. Just gimme few minutes so that I can take my things with me and leave the place."

Jake and Elwood nodded. Both brothers had learnt to read each other's feelings and emotions through the life bond they had shared together since their early days at the orphanage – despite their shades hiding their gaze. They looked at each other. There was indeed one thing in the world they had never, never shared together. Well, maybe up to now.

♪ ♪ ♪

Jake and Elwood were waiting outside the bar when Loretta showed up. She smiled at them and without a word, she found her way between the two brothers, taking each of them by one arm. She felt secure with them, they were so nice, so funny, so… well, she could not deny she felt attracted to them both equally at the same time. She even had to admit it would be real difficult to choose between Jake and Elwood – if she had to.

Jake was full of energy and stout in every sense of the word. Elwood was shy but careful and dependable. Both were funny, kind and full of soul – also in every aspect. They looked like the two sides of the same medal. So different and so much alike too. Both talented, each one in their own style, but their talents were always in harmony.

They walked for about fifteen minutes up to her place. Loretta felt great between the two men. She was giggling, she had fun with them. "Oh you two, if I had money, I'd hire you for my bodyguards. That way, I'd have no more trouble at the bar !"

"Honey, if you had tons of money, you wouldna be waitressing for bucks," Jake said between two fits of laughter.

Loretta squeezed their arms in approval and they all three got closer. Elwood was his usual self, that is, silent. But he slid his arm around her waist. She glanced at him and winked. He cracked a small smile for her only and she had to resist the impulse to kiss him on the cheek. He was so cute !

Almost at the same time, Jake did the same : he also slid his arm around her waist. His hand met his brother's forearm. _Well, little brother, you ain't talking that much but you know what to do,_ Jake could not help thinking. The thought made him laugh inside himself. When his brother's hand touched his arm, Elwood did not react. He liked Jake's touch, it had the knack to reassure him. He felt stronger with Jake around. The feeling had been weird at the beginning – a long time ago – but he had accepted it since then. Yeah, Jake was more than his brother, he was his soul mate in a sense and he liked that – even more as he felt that it was reciprocal.

They arrived at the entrance of a modest block of flats. It was not as shabby as the hotel where Elwood was staying in Van Buren Street but all the same. The three parted from each other and Loretta entered the building first, soon followed by the two brothers. Aware they were following her inside, she turned to them and winked at them in a welcoming gesture. Her charcoal eyes held something strange in them all of a sudden. She did not want to part from them. She did not want to let them go away like this.

Jake and Elwood perceived this too. They did not want to leave her anymore either. Loretta was too great company to be with. Moreover, they needed a bit of female company. Maybe they could have a drink with her at her place after all and spend the rest of the night with her chatting and laughing. Maybe she would have pizza and dry white toast to eat too.

They remained like this for long seconds, looking at each other wordlessly. Loretta's lips were trembling with emotion. She was watching them with fire in her eyes. Jake and Elwood could feel her burning gaze piercing their shades and drilling them up to their souls.

Suddenly, without a word, Loretta threw herself into their arms, holding them close against herself. She felt so good with them. Then she put a light kiss on Elwood's lips, before giving the same kiss to Jake. Both brothers were surprised. They all three were still looking at each other with intensity. Something powerful was building up at the same time in each one of them. Loretta had still her hands on Jake's and Elwood's shoulders.

Jake did the first move : he returned the kiss. Elwood followed suit when his brother was done. They both felt her sigh of pleasure. She looked at them with her charcoal eyes now burning with raw lust. Without a word, she took their hands and dragged them gently towards the stairwell. Both brothers did not even try to resist. They looked at each other in agreement, perfectly aware of what would happen next. They were no more kids. In fact, Loretta's desire had passed onto them through an invisible bridge. A powerful bond was forming between them three.

Loretta walked up the stairs in front of the two brothers. They had all the time in the world to look at her curves with male appreciative looks as her apartment was located on the 4th floor. Desire was now strongly building up in Jake and Elwood. By the time they arrived in front of Loretta's door, they could hardly contain their own lust. While she was searching for her key in her purse, Jake had already slid an arm around her waist, while Elwood was gently stroking her cheek and neck with a warm hand. They all three knew what would happen next – and they were all the more eager to let it happen.

♪ ♪ ♪

Loretta ushered them in and carefully locked the door behind her. Jake was now holding her tight against him, his mouth searching for hers. Behind her, Elwood was already kissing her neck, his both hands holding her hips firmly. Loretta could not resist. She let out a sigh of pleasure when she felt Elwood kissing her on the neck. She gave her lips to Jake. She felt how hard Jake was already when he squeezed her against himself. She also felt that Elwood was in the same state of desire when he pressed his lanky body against her, still grabbing her hips tightly.

They remained as such for long minutes, time for desire and lust to overwhelm them all. Somehow, they managed to get to her bedroom. There, both brothers got rid of their black jackets. Loretta was now in front of them, kissing them, one after the other, undoing their ties, unbuttoning their shirts. Soon her hands were on their skins, caressing them with joy.

Jake began to kiss her on the neck while Elwood had taken her hand in his, kissing it sweetly. Loretta quickly discovered that she loved Jake's pushiness as much as Elwood's gentleness. After a few seconds, she felt that Jake had slid a daring hand under her tank top. He was even trying to unfasten her bra, while kissing her mouth with avidity. He was still kissing her that way when he felt his hands gently removed by his brother who was in a far better position to get her rid of her underwear. Jake did not protest. Elwood had placed himself just behind her and quickly, his agile fingers had managed to remove the bra. As soon as Loretta's breasts were freed, Elwood began to caress them, his own mouth kissing her neck. Loretta let go of a deep sigh – it was so good. Their touch was so good.

At one moment, Loretta ended the kiss with Jake and turned herself between his arms, leaving her lovely bottoms to him to be fondled. She offered her lips to Elwood who took them with eagerness. Soon, she could hear her skirt zip open, and the garment fell to the floor. Jake's warm, powerful hands were now roaming on her back and her bottoms with obvious delight.

Both brothers could kiss though their kisses were different too, like they were themselves. Jake was all possessive while Elwood was very tender. But they were both kissing her with real sensuality. Loretta loved that.

She felt she was almost naked, with only her panties on. _Well, gentlemen, I think you could use a bit of a striptease yourselves… _she thought with amusement. She broke the kiss with Elwood almost reluctantly and finished to get him rid of his tie and shirt. She caressed his torso with obvious pleasure, smiling at him. Elwood smiled back at her, pleased by her touch. He removed his hat and Loretta's hand caressed his soft hair.

Then Loretta turned her attention to Jake who was still caressing her back. He pressed her tight against him and she could feel he had a hard-on. It turned her on. She helped him get rid of his tie and shirt. Jake possessed her in a fiery kiss that matched his own temper. She let him do, she loved his kisses, after Elwood's sweet, gentle embrace. She loved the contrast between the two brothers. Elwood was now discovering her back and bottoms. He also got her rid of the last piece of cloth she still had on, that was, her panties.

Now Loretta was naked between the two men. She could feel their body heat and she loved that, it matched her own fever. They remained as such for long minutes, limbs, kisses and caresses mingled. Then they drifted towards the bed, they did not know exactly how. But Loretta was now in front of the two brothers who were sitting on the edge of the bed. With precise gestures, she unzipped their pants, searching for their maleness.

Loretta got out Jake's first and took it in her mouth, while fondling Elwood's with an expert hand. She knew how to handle a man. Then, she exchanged place and her mouth went to caress the younger Blues' cock. There too, there were differences between the two brothers. Jake's was large, while Elwood's was long. Loretta smiled in herself at the comparison she could not help making. But both dicks were equally hard and promising in terms of pleasure to be given and received.

Jake was the first to take action. He raised himself to take her while she was still taking care of his brother. But he could not imagine the effect it produced on Elwood. Watching Jake taking Loretta turned Elwood on powerfully. Soon, he wanted his share of her. But he had to wait for Jake to come. Elwood did not mind. He just lowered himself down a bit and took Loretta between his arms, his sensual mouth taking hers with avidity. His hands were caressing her breasts. He could feel her pleasure, a pleasure Jake was giving her full force now. It was so good to be taken by a man and cuddled by another.

Elwood even felt when Jake came eventually. The two brothers exchanged their places. Soon, Loretta was between Jake's arms, his hands cupping her face and giving her tender kisses. He felt her sigh in the kiss when Elwood took her, sliding delicately his maleness into her, in slow but sure thrusts. Loretta clung to Jake, returning his kisses with ardor. At one moment, she lowered herself even more and took Jake's cock into her mouth, almost greedily. She wanted to have a taste of him again. Both brothers came almost at the same time, as well as Loretta.

But they were not finished. Elwood laid his 6'1" frame on the bed. Loretta got an idea that would surely please her most – and the two brothers too. She laid herself on him, straddling him. She got his dick against her own genitals and asked Jake to take her as such, like he had done before. Jake happily obliged, he was hard already, only by looking at her laying on his brother. Loretta was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure. Pleasure from the penetration into her vagina, but also pleasure from the rubbing of her clitoris against a man's hard cock. She was about to scream out loud her pleasure when Elwood engulfed her in an embrace and made her quiet with a deep kiss. She followed him in the kiss, her tongue playing with his in a sensual move. These two men were great, they could be so generous. Of course, they were having a good time with her and she hoped they were indeed. But they were not selfish, on the contrary. Like when they were on stage, they were giving her all they had, with utmost generosity and soul.

Jake was completely wild now. He could see Loretta and Elwood kissing each other with an absolute sensuality, it turned him on, sending him over the edge. He came when he saw Elwood kissing Loretta, his tongue tip playing with hers, without their lips touching. He had never suspected his own brother could kiss a woman like that. In fact, Jake often teased his younger brother about women and sex. Elwood could be so shy, so quiet ! _Hey, Elwood, you should start thinking 'bout being a man now ! _Jake had said that a lot in the past. Elwood had remained silent as usual, saying nothing and letting his elder brother poke fun at him. He knew that Jake's remarks were never wicked, just the products of his genuine concern about him regarding certain facts of life…

But watching Elwood kissing Loretta that way made Jake change his mind. No, his younger brother was a man indeed, no more a kid. Jake felt a powerful wave of tenderness overwhelm him unexpectedly. He felt happy for his brother. His hands wanted to grab Loretta's hips. But they met Elwood's hands who were already holding her there instead. Something weird happened in Jake's mind then. He felt real good to feel his brother's body so close to him. A few seconds later, his gaze met Elwood's who cracked a little smile for him.

_El… it's like… as if… we were making love together, you and me,_ Jake thought unexpectedly. He could read the same thought on his brother's face. But the thought – though disquieting as it may sound – did not disturb them at all. On the contrary. That was a unique experience, and both brothers would be grateful to Loretta for that. _Yep, Jake, I feel the same,_ was the reply contained in Elwood's hands, when his fingers slightly, very slightly, but perceptibly though, stroked Jake's hands. Jake felt real moved and he smiled sweetly at his brother, feeling like he belonged to something not from this world – at least for a few minutes.

The feeling was so strong for Jake that he came untimely. He felt sorry about that and apologized to Loretta. She smiled at him with tenderness, already forgiving. "Don't you worry, Jake… that's okay… that's okay…"

Elwood had gathered what had happened. He had felt his brother come as well. He gently stroked Loretta's cheek. "Yep, Loretta, I'm gonna finish what my brother had started…" The look on his face was all the most serious. Loretta did not leave him time to react. She slid herself on his maleness, hardened by the sensual contact with her womanhood, with a groan of pleasure.

Jake was now sitting beside Elwood and Loretta who were making love like mad now. He was watching them, totally satisfied, a look of tenderness and serenity on his face, feeling sweet for his brother, like he had never felt before. Yeah, Jake was happy for this brother because he realized he loved him more anybody else. He was happy Elwood could have a good time with that woman. He also realized that thanks to Loretta, he could have felt all this.

At one moment, Loretta glanced at Jake and she suggestively licked her lips while watching him. Jake construed her attitude as if she wanted a kiss. She did. He happily obliged. She gave her lips to him while Elwood was sucking her breast. Yeah, it was so good to be taken by a man and cuddled by another. But not by any men. By Jake and Elwood Blues, the Blues brothers.

Loretta parted from Jake's embrace to kiss Elwood. Her lips kissed his mouth with delight. Suddenly, he took her in his arms and rolled over her, his maleness still in her. Elwood raised himself on his arms. Loretta was shouting her pleasure thanks to the deep thrusts he was giving her now. Jake's hand moved to her breasts for a delicate fondling. Loretta looked at him with lust and sweetness in her eyes. Jake smiled at her. He could not resist and kissed her breasts, his tongue leaving a trail of fire on her silky skin. She had helped them both brothers to become aware of so many things, that she deserved to be well taken care of, the best way two lovers could.

Through his kiss to Loretta, Jake could feel she was about to come, as well as his brother. He released her, leaving place for Elwood to kiss her deeply then. But she still had her hand on Jake's shoulder. Elwood released his control after satisfying her. Then he laid himself on her, one of his hands on her waist, the other caressing her cheek. Like Jake before, he felt overwhelmed by tenderness, something he had never experienced before. At least so strongly.

Elwood made himself comfortable, close to her, while Jake was hugging her now. Loretta could feel the two brothers' breath on her skin, it was like a Summer breeze, so quiet, so peaceful, so life-giving. She felt real good being cuddled by these two men. They could satisfy a girl and be tender, careful and feverish at the same time.

"Oh, you two…" she said after catching her breath. "You're… the perfect lover… the both of you… together…"

Jake was propped on one elbow, looking at her. Her remark had surprised him and made him smile. His brother was certainly the only man on earth he would not be jealous of. He would not feel bad being compared to him either. His arm rounded her waist closer. Doing so, his hand touched Elwood's forearm. The younger Blues was in the same mirror position as him and they exchanged a look and a small grin. Elwood's hand searched Jake's and found his forearm too.

"You two…" Loretta said with a contended voice, "Have you ever been told that…" She took her breath. "That you're the same soul… in two different bodies ?"

The small grin on both Blues brothers' faces faded. They had never thought like this – though they felt it every day of their lives as such. Yeah, Loretta was right and she had the knack of putting things into words, of revealing feelings that were deep down present in their hearts and souls.

She was right and they would never forget her words. Jake and Elwood would never forget her because she was so true and so willing in bringing these truths into light.

_Yeah, we're both soul men…_ Jake thought while watching his brother with intensity.

_Yeah, we're both soul mates…_ Elwood thought, returning the gaze to Jake, with the same intensity.

The two brothers said nothing – they only tightened their embrace around Loretta's body. In the same gesture, they both kissed her on the cheek. They also squeezed gently each other's forearms. They all three sunk into sleep, surrounded by love and tenderness, a feeling of completeness engulfing them like never before. They had shared the same woman at the same time, but thanks to her they had discovered more about themselves than they would have expected first. The whole experience would leave its mark on them both forever, bonding them to each other even more deeply than before.

_Yeah, we're both soul men…_ _Yeah, we're both soul mates…_

♪ THE END ♪

© Copyright 2007 – Tara Coltrane


End file.
